MorphaXemnus
---- Xemnus of the Ender realm, is the deceased King of the Ender realm. He is an extremely formidable fighter and is one of the Legendary Guardians of Realms.His main means of strategy involves direct dominating combats and has the speed( Copied from an Enderman ) to keep up with haste combatants. Most Endermen would rely on speed and light weapons but on Xemnus' case, he uses mostly a giant hammer as his main weapon. Appearance Xemnus is a massive man with great height, even greater than adult Yangze and bears the same eye colour as those of Yangze's eyes, red eyes and bears a unique black sclera. Xemnus is a regular black Enderman but much more muscular than an average Enderman and is considered to be imposing for most.He is mostly seen wearing his jet black shirt and trousers. But surprisingly in some states such as combat, his particles can surround him and change his uniform to his battle armor. His battle armor's helmet almost completely covers his face except his eyes. His armor is dark purple in colour with Eye of Enders attached to the shoulder pads, the gloves and his leggings. Xemnus uses his Hammer as his primary weapon while his secondary weapon is his version of the Ender Blade. Incredibly, Xemnus can carry this hammer with just one hand and even throw it easily in mid air. His secondary weapon, the Ender Blade does not break even if Xemnus accidentally smashed the Blade on a piece of Obsidian/Bedrock. Unfortunately, he has to bring around his massive hammer as it cannot change size. His blade however can be summoned at anytime and anywhere regardless on where he is. Personality Xemnus is very strict and is very confident in his commands. His ability to train his allies (including his only son, Yangze) is very harsh but it really pays off afterwards. If Xemnus' having a break or is free, he shows his real self; talkative and very calm but still is very strict. Like Yangze, he is very sensitive to foul languages and even is very frightening if he is angered. When angered, Xemnus can either let out a loud roar or become even stronger to the fact that he was once seen actually breaking a bedrock in half with his bare hands. In the battlefield, he is very fierce and sometimes shown very aggressive. At some times, he smiles like Zero due to the excitement of a fierce battle. History During the Great Incident 100 versions back, Xemnus tried to kill Herobrine along with the other two Legendary Guards but failed very quickly when Herobrine unusually gained massive power of corruption and almost corrupting them. The three backed away from him and were safe from being corrupted by that fatal corruption. They all retreated due to fatigue of using all their energy. Xemnus like the other Legendary Guards is puzzled and wanted to know how Herobrine became extremely stronger than them. But alas, Xemnus almost figured it out and knew what was the cause. Soon after a few days of figuring out the answer, Xemnus called Young Yangze outside their home and asked Yangze to look what was on the edge of the Ender realm. As Yangze knelt down, Xemnus pushed Yangze off by surprise and right on time, Yangze teleported back to land and was surprised by his action. Xemnus recklessly tried to kill Yangze and soon, both Young ZeroSanzo and AceBeast joined in the battle but almost failed to win. Young AceBeast had no choice but to call fourth a gigantic lightning from the Aether realm down to the Ender realm. This lightning shook all realms and almost brought all realms to the brim of extinction. Cause of Death Xemnus was tragically killed by a gigantic lightning summoned by AceBeast which almost killed all living things in all three realms. Story nil...not yet Abilities Xemnus is equally dangerous and immensely powerful to the other two Legendary realm Guardians.Xemnus has unusually massive strength that's almost as identicle as the strength of the Nether Realm. He converts most of his Ender-like speed into Nether-like strength that made him one of the most versatile fighters in the universe, he has shown this in one of his battle where he sacrificed speed for power. While not particularly fast in his movement, he has a unique ability to copy an Enderman's speed to eliminate the drawbacks of his speed. However, he gradually loses this speed boost if he isn't in a battle state. In the near future, Xemnus also has the ability to empower his hammer to release a gigantic shockwave that can break the overworld in 1/3 (which explains the ravines). One of his main weaknesses revolves around his power to convert speed into power(and vice versa) , however this weakness was elminated as he was able to copy an Enderman's speed and uses it to his advantage, effectively making him one of the most dominating fighers that has equally terrifying power and speed.The drawbacks of his somewhat slow moving hammer is also eliminated.In btattle, Xemnus is shown to possess extreme durability and is shown to be able to take heavy punishments that would completely kill more than 10 iron golems. Despite his massive build, he is quick enough to execute a powerful combo attacks in conjunction with his hammer. Trivia *Xemnus has only one male heir who shares the same sir name; Morpha. *He loves reading. *Xemnus had a long lost wife who's name is not yet revealed and why she died. *He has a fairly strong friendship and teamwork with the Nether Guardian and the Aether Guardian. *He strongly dislikes negative attitudes. Category:Characters